Sayonara la vida
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Spoil chapitre 377. C'est une poupée que personne n'utilise, une marionnette dont on a coupé tous les fils. En un mot : inutile. Chrome-centric. Tortures psychologiques : âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


Titre : Sayonara la vida

Manga : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Personnages : Chrome-centric, mention d'une équipe d'infirmiers et de Tsuna et ses gardiens.

Rating : M pour mention de violence psychologique.

Genre : Angst/Drame/Deathfic.

Disclaimer : Le manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Appartient à Akira Amano, je ne suis qu'un auteur empruntant son univers dans le cadre d'une fanfiction et ne touche donc aucune espèce sonnante et trébuchante pour avoir écrit ce texte. Ce chapitre est en outre basé sur le scan numéro 377 pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas être victimes de spoils.

Comme dit plus haut, ce One-Shot contient des scènes psychologiques et un personnage déprimé. Si vous avez un gros coup de blues en ce moment, je vous déconseille fortement de lire ce qui va suivre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>La blancheur. C'était toujours ce que Chrome voyait en premier lors de ses réveils. Elle se demandait à chaque fois si ce n'était pas cette "lumière au bout du tunnel" que le folklore attribuait au décès de chaque personne. Mais non, ce n'était que l'éclat aveuglant de la chambre d'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait, entre la vie et la mort.<p>

Elle ouvrit tant bien que mal son unique paupière, la deuxième étant toujours cachée par son bandeau noir à tête de mort. Elle soupçonnait l'un de médecins d'être à l'origine de cette initiative, étant sûre d'avoir entendu un murmure de dégout, puis un "pauvre petite" avant de sentir son cache-œil lui être remis. C'était là tout ce qu'il lui restait de dignité : cacher une blessure vieille de son tout premier accident. Elle en aurait ri si les drogues qu'on lui injectait lui avaient permis de bouger les lèvres.

Parlons-en, des drogues : ces substances pénétrant dans son corps sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. On les renouvelait à heure fixe, faisant défiler devant elle une infirmière -blanche elle aussi- qui lui changeait sa poche Baxter avec des gestes mécaniques. Tout en elle rappelait un robot : sa démarche, son sourire sans affection, sa façon de dire "comment va notre patiente aujourd'hui ?" sans même attendre de réponse. Elle ne restait jamais plus de quelques secondes, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés. Des médecins venaient parfois prendre des notes sur son état de santé, vérifier le pouls de l'ex-gardienne, le dosage des produits qui entraient en elle, avant de sortir eux aussi.

Il leur arrivait de régler tel ou tel appareil relié à leur malade. Les machines étaient désormais le seul contact auquel Chrome avait droit : froids et lourds malgré l'absence de sensibilité de son corps. Tout en elle était désormais artificiel : sa respiration maintenue par un masque oxygène, son alimentation introduise par intraveineuse, la douleur sourde, venant de l'absence de ses organes, qu'on faisait taire par un puisant anesthésiant. Juste de quoi la faire rester consciente sans qu'elle souffre trop, plongeant la Dokuro dans un brouillard léthargique.

Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Chrome n'avait cependant par perdue toute sa raison. Celle-ci revenait vingt minutes avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, anesthésie locorégionale oblige, et la ramenait à la vie, parfois de manière brutale. Comme la fois où, paniquée par les différents évènements survenus ces derniers temps -son départ de Kokuyou, le geste d'abandon de son sauveur, son arrivée à Namimori, son plongeon dans la vie de lycéenne, sa mise au second plan- l'électrocardiogramme relié à sa frêle poitrine s'était emballé, signe d'une acticité cardiaque anormale. Deux hommes en blouse, encore une fois blanche, avaient changé sa poche de liquide et la jeune fille avait une fois de plus été contrainte au sommeil. De longues heures à entendre un rire sardonique et les images d'un marionnettiste jouant avec elle fût ce qui son subconscient lui réserva.

Tsuna était arrivé, la sortant de ce cauchemar.

Le requête qu'elle lui avait faite, et elle le savait, était insensée. Combattre dans son état était impossible. Mais elle avait besoin d'avoir un rôle choisi par elle-même, de se sentir utile, porter une charge et non en être une.

Elle ne fût pas entendue.

Le boss et ses gardiens sortirent de la chambre, la laissant avec des larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de son visage mangé par ses cheveux et le matériel médical. "Inutile, tu es inutile quand tu n'es pas raccrochée à mes fils" murmura le marionnettiste à son oreille. "Tu es tellement faible, incapable de survivre par toi-même. Alors pourquoi continuer à vivre ?"

Le rire résonna une fois de plus dans sa tête, l'emplissant d'un mélange de haine et de désespoir. Chrome tenta de contenir ses larmes, ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle se sentit plus vivante que jamais.

Les Vongolas dont elle ne faisait plus partie, elle en était convaincu, avaient quitté la salle depuis un long moment déjà. L'infirmière ne devrait venir que dans une demi-heure, elle avait donc largement le temps de passer à l'acte. Elle commença par arracher l'intraveineuse plantée dans son bras droit, laissant un filet de sang perler sur sa peau blanche. Elle tenta ensuite de retirer le masque respiratoire que les médecins avaient placé sur son visage, mais elle il lui fût impossible de le bouger. "La vie t'est-elle si lourde que tu ne peut même pas t'en séparer ?" murmura la voix.

Dans un accès de rage autodestructeur, la Dokuro se mit sur le flanc gauche et se laissa tomber du lit, se séparant ainsi du reste de la machinerie qui la maintenait en vie. L'électrocardiogramme, resté là comme le seul auditeur de son cœur, s'affola peu à peu puis lança un son strident, mais personne ne vint

Dans l'hôpital, le Vindice commençait son attaque.

* * *

><p>J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au scan comme le fait que Chrome reste plusieurs jours dans sa chambre et que Tsuna&amp;co mangent à la cafeteria de l'hôpital alors qu'ils semblent être dans le restaurant tenu par le père de Yamamoto.. Le Vindice apparaît donc dans ce même bâtiment, provoquant l'évacuation ou la barricade du personnel. Pour les noms du matériel médical utilisé dans cette fiction, vous pourrez trouver des explications sur Wikipédia.<p>

Je tenais également à remercier ma bêta-lectrice Pyroxene01 pour sa relecture très précieuse m'ayant permis d'éviter des fautes de langue.

Merci de votre attention portée à ce récit.

Koukin.


End file.
